Everyone Wants Harry Potter Version 2
by Raitseka
Summary: This is the 2nd version of this story, it starts as a HarryDraco, but turns into a HarrySnape! Warning: Slash, MM, sexual content... and slight Ron bashing... oops, lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything up to chap 5 not mine... hp isn't either

A/N This is another version of this story, it is the same as the first Version up to the 5 chapter, it is orginally written by Solar, of Twin Eclipse... i got her permission to make another version, she beta's it so i don't disgrace her... the 6th chap and on is mine, i put up all 5 chaps in one day cuz i have them, 6 will be up in about a week or so!

Chapter 1

"So… then does everyone know how to play?" Ron asked looking around the small group of 7th years, mixes of all houses.

Draco spoke up, "Duh, Weasel, we aren't all as retarded as you." And the group of Slytherins sniggered. "Watch it, Ferret!" Ron snapped back. "And if I don't? Are you gonna sick your boyfriend on me, ooh, I'm so scared I'm shaking."

Ron was about to say something back when they were interrupted when just then Harry stepped in the middle of them, "Quit it you two, and lets just get started." And then yanked Ron to sit down ext to him whispering "_Calm down_." In Ron's ear.

"Nice training Potter, you gotta show me how you did that." Draco smirked as Ron's face reddened with rage and he opened his mouth to snarl something when Hermione came up and smacked Ron upside his head, "You two stop bickering and lets play already, I just put the spell on the room to prevent lying for the truth part of the game, it'll be activated in about a few minutes."

Harry nodded and got up to start herding everyone into a lopsided circle before going back to Ron. Ron leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek, not noticing him flinch, though Draco did, "Good luck, love you."

**THE SPELL ACTIVATED**

Harry went to lie like he normally did, when suddenly he was unable to lie, "I don't love you." Harry's eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his mouth. Ron opened his mouth to ask, "What the-" When Harry immediately got up and went quickly to sit next to someone else, but the only seat open was next to Draco.

He saw Pansy go for the spot, so he ran over and flung himself at the spot before she could sit down. "What the hell, Potter?" she snarled. "Uh… I didn't want to sit next to R-a Gryffindor." Which, luckily, was truth enough for the spell, Ron was a Gryffindor. Pansy was about to say something when Draco spoke up first, "You heard him, now go sit next to someone else." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco when Pansy huffed and stomped away, Draco only smirked.

"Okay," Hermione said, getting everyone's attention, except Ron's, who was too busy trying to catch Harry's eye. "Rules are 1-Nothing too bad 2-You get 3 saves, to turn a dare into a truth or a truth into a dare, okay? Good… uhh…" she scanned the room "Draco goes first." Draco smirked evilly and turned to Harry, "To get straight to the good stuff, Harry… Truth or Dare?" Harry looked momentarily worried before saying "Truth?"

"Chicken," Draco mocked. "Whatever, just ask." Harry said glaring. Draco thought for a moment before grinning wickedly, "Are you a virgin?"

"No." Harry said automatically, the spell, his eyes widening, he turned to Ron, whispered "Harry?" voice slightly choked, "But I thought you-" Draco rolled his eyes before interrupting, "He lied… obviously, Potter, your turn."

"Sorry Ron," He said before turning to Draco, "Are you?"

"Of course not, so ask me truth or dare already."

"But I just-"

"No, you never asked, I just told you for the hell of it, but I pick truth, so ask me another."

"Fine," Harry said tapping his chin to show he was thinking, "Who was your first?" Draco frowned, "First what Potter, be more specific."

"Uh… the lucky chick who took your virginity?"

"Impossible to answer." Draco sighed.

"Why?"

Draco arched one perfect eyebrow and smirked, "Who said it was a female?"

The whole room gasped and Harry's draw dropped, "Who was it then?"

"Blaise Zambini… so my turn… Weasly, truth or dare?"

"Wait! You slept with Blaise?"

"Yes Potter, do you wish to know everyone I slept with? I would make you a list, but it could take hours, and half the names I already forgot." Harry blushed, but quickly recovered, "Right... err… continue." Draco suppressed a smile, "Right then, Weasel, Truth or dare?

"Uhh… Truth" Ron looked nervous

"Well since Potter's not a virgin, you're not either, right?"

"Err… I am."

"Really? Well then Potter, why aren't you?" He asked Harry. "Not your turn anymore Malfoy." Harry said his last name like ice, "Ron, go on."

"Truth or dare… Harry" Ron asked looked at Harry accusingly. "Uh… Truth?" Harry said looking guilty. "Who and when?" Ron said, kinda looking like he wants to kill Harry, kinda looking like he wants to cry. Harry looked down at the ground, ashamed. "About two weeks ago…" the room gasped, Ron spoke up, "Who?" Harry swallowed, trying to delay the inedible, "Seamus Finnigan"

Ron face turned red and glared at Harry, "We'll talk later."

"Right Potter, go…" Draco interrupted

"Hermione, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hp not mine, story up to chap 5 not mine

Chapter 2

Half an hour later it was only Blaise, Harry, Draco, and Ron. The spell was still going strong, spilling many secrets, such as Neville having sexual thoughts about his plants!!! EWW!! But, back to the story!

"Okay Potter, you're out next, Truth or Dare?" Blaise said, trying to copy Draco's smirk, failing miserably. "Dare" Harry said nervously, he ran out of saves when he was dared to give Hermione a lap dance… but that would've been weird. "Something you'd never do…hmmm…" Blaise said contemplating, then his eyes lit up. "I dare you to make-out with Draco for five minutes."

Harry's eyes went wide as Draco glared, "What?!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. "You heard me, or are you just chicken, what, you can take on you-know-who but you can't kiss a Slytherin?" Harry looked nervously from Ron to Draco, "Uhhh…"

"If you must," Draco sighed, "it's not like you haven't cheated on Ron before." Ron looked away dejectedly. "Ron, I won't if you don't want me to." Harry said gently. "Should I care? It's like Draco said, it's not like you've never cheated me before!" Ron snarled. "Fine." Harry huffed.

"C'mere Potter." Draco said waving for Harry to stand up. When Harry stood, Draco yanked him down into his lap. Harry landed with one leg on each side off Draco's, his hands landing accidentally on Draco's dick. Harry blushed when he saw his hands and quickly moved them to Draco's shoulders, Draco smirked. Harry stared at Draco a minute.

Draco huffed, "Do I have to do everything?" and then placed one hand on Harry's thigh, massaging gently. The other hand snaked around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Draco's lips brushed across Harry's experimentally before pulling back, Harry gasped at Draco's gentleness. Draco leaned back in and pressed his lips more firmly against Harry's.

Harry pressed back against him and moved his hands to run through Draco's hair, feeling how silky it feels. Harry shivered as Draco's thumb worked circles into his inner-thigh. His other hand moving to Harry's lower-back, putting them chest to chest. All the while running his tongue softly over Harry's bottom lip, before pulling it into his mouth to suck and nibble on.

Harry groaned into Draco's mouth thinking 'Damn, he can kiss!' Draco let his bottom lip go, and pushed his tongue into Harry's willing mouth. Tangling his tongue with Harry's. Harry kissed back just as fierce. Harry moaned freely as Draco mapped out his mouth with his tongue, prodding here and there, reveling in the feeling of having over the Gryffindor. Draco flicked his tongue out at Harry's before he pulled it back into his mouth, offering Harry a taste of Slytherin.

Harry accepted greedily and tentively slipped his tongue in Draco's mouth, savoring the only warmth he got from the Ice Prince. Harry was harder than he could ever remember being in his life. 'At least I'm not the only one.' He thought as he felt Draco's erection press into his thigh.

Harry moaned as Draco started sucking on his tongue, and slipped his hand to the front of Draco's shirt to play with the hardening nipples through the silky fabric. Draco's control slipped and he let out a low moan. To regain control Draco pushed the tongue dance back into Harry's mouth, gently forcing him into submission.

Draco slid the hand he had on Harry's thigh up towards the button, popping it open quietly, quickly downing the zipper, and slipping his hand inside, 'Nice,' he thought, 'going commando.' Harry gasped as Draco's hand came into contact with his throbbing erection, rubbing his thumb through the pre-cum at the tip, smearing it around the tip before stroking down firmly.

Draco basked in the noises he pulled from Harry, and realized they only had about 30 seconds left. Draco quickly tucked Harry back into his pants. The Gryffindor whimpered at the loss of contact, and pinched Draco's nipple playfully in revenge. Draco growled, but turned the kiss from hot and rough to sweet and gentle.

Harry sighed into the kiss and then broke it. Draco gave Harry's hard cock one last pat before sucking on his pre-cum covered thumb seductively, making Harry moan. Then Draco grabbed Harry's chin gently and turned Harry's head to the side, bearing his neck. Leaning forward, Draco pressed his lips to the side of Harry's neck in a noticeable spot, licking a circle in the skin before latching onto the spot, sucking and nibbling, pulling the blood to the surface, leaving a dark hicky.

Before pulling away leaned foreword and whispered into Harry's ear "Something to remember me by, eh?" and then roughly shoved Harry off his lap, mask back in place calling "TIME!" and then placed his hands in his lap to cover his erection. Harry stumbled to his feet, his fingers running over the hicky, a weird expression on his face before he glanced at Ron, who was fuming, and decided it would benefit his health if he didn't sit next to Ron or Draco and instead plopped next to Blaise, leering.

"Truth or dare, Blaisey Boy" Blaise ignored the question and stared at the mark on Harry's neck, "Nice hicky Potter." Harry blushed and looked away, "Truth or dare?" he mumbled. "Truth Blaise said looking down his nose at Harry. Harry's smiled menacingly, "Is it true that you want Draco to fuck you again, that you'd tell everyone not to touch him, threaten them, just so if he's desperate enough, he just might touch you?"

The people in the room "Ooohed!!" as Blaise's face contorted in anger as he whipped out his wand, aiming it at Harry. Two seconds later Harry was aiming one back with a hex on his lips. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled, and their wands went flying into her outstretched hand. "Now… how about we end this here, go back to our dorms and go to sleep, hmm?" she said with a voice that demanded no arguments. The room grumbled as they obeyed, exiting slowly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hp not mine, story up to chap 5 not mine

Chapter 3

"Well that was fun!" Harry said as he and Ron walked the long way back top Gryffindor tower to talk. Ron just grunted in reply, Harry stopped and sighed, turning to Ron, "Are you still mad at me about Seamus? I told you I was sorry, and that it wouldn't happen again."

"No."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you even looking at me!?!"

"Because, I don't wanna see that mark!"

"If it's that big of a deal I can cover it up!"

"Don't bother, maybe some people will think I put it there, but wait, I never got to touch you like that, have I?" Ron finally turned to face Harry, his eyes blazing. Ron grabbed Harry's upper arm, tight enough to bruise, "Why don't you let me touch you Harry, why!?!" Harry's back hit the wall, and he looked to the ground in shame, and mumbled incoherently. "What?" Ron asked, squeezing tighter.

Harry winced, "You're hurting me…" Ron glared, "So?" but his grip loosened nonetheless, "Now, tell me why!" Harry looked to the left, staring down the hall, and took a deep breath, "Because…" then tried for a different root, "I love you, you know I do, but…"

"But what?" Ron snarled. "But..." Harry struggled for the right words, that wouldn't piss Ron off more, "Not like you want me to. I love you like a brother, not a lover, I'm sorry, really… but when we're together, I feel like I'm dating a brother." Ron's face reddened (it tends to do that a lot, I know) "Maybe you should have told me that, before I fell in love with you, hmm?" and his hand rose to back hand Harry.

Harry turned away, eyes closed, awaiting the blow. When it never came Harry peeked out of one eye. Both widened in shock, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him, holding Ron's arm in a death grip. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to the Astronomy tower, but decide this might be more fun." Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Ron's narrowed, as he glared at the Slytherin, "Since when do you care, Malfoy?" Ron spat. Draco smirked at Ron, "Since I decided to claim his as mine."

"I don't see your name on him." Ron contradicted. "Oh contraire!" (I've always wanted Draco to say that) Draco said pulling Harry to him and leaning Harry's head to the side, giving Ron a perfect view of the hicky, "This is good enough, now go back to your cage weasel." Harry pushed Draco aside, "Shut up, Malfoy!" then turned to Ron, "Please, can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

Ron whipped out his wand, "No, we'll talk about this now!" he said as he took a step towards Harry. Draco stepped directly in front of Harry and pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Ron, "As Head Boy, I could give you detention, or take away house points, if you don't go to your room right now!"

Ron glared at Draco, then at Harry, pointing a finger at him, "I'll talk to you later!" he hissed before storming away. Draco turned to Harry, "Well that was-HARRY?" Harry had started to sway, Draco caught him around the waist, pulling them chest to chest before he could fall. One of Harry's arms automatically went around Draco's neck.

"He was really going to hit me." Harry mumbled, clinging tightly to Draco, dazed, and then he giggled. "Potter? Are you insane? Your boyfriend tries to hit you, and you laugh?" Draco looked at Harry as if he was contaminated. "No, I'm perfectly sane, thank you! BUT! You called me Harry, _Draco_, and if I don't say so myself, you sounded pretty worried." Harry said giggling some more, while Draco looked disgusted, "I did no such thing!"

"Of course you didn't!" Harry said calmly, patting Draco on the head, treating him like was about to go insane. "Har, har, har, very funny Potter. So, what were you and Weasly fighting about anyway?" Draco asked releasing Harry from his grip when he realized he was getting hard again.

"Well… about you actually, then I told him how I really felt." Harry said, trying not to look upset for being released, and momentarily thought about pretending to sway again, but didn't want to look too weak. "Then why were you with him in the first place?" Draco asked confused. "Because it's what he wanted, and I was single and lonely" Harry said sheepishly.

Draco looked at Harry amazed, "Are you stupid?! Anyone'd date you, anyone'd shag you, hell I would've shagged you months ago if you'd asked me to, you dumbass!" Draco looked away, and Harry swore he heard "Stupid Gryffindor."

But Harry was having a little trouble getting over one little fact, "_You_ would've?" Draco looked at Harry innocently, "I would've what?" then looked away. "Shagged me?" Harry asked, blushing lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said huffing. "No, seriously… would you have?" Harry looked at him, with puppy eyes.

"Of course I would've! Anyone would've, you're the fucking Boy-Who-Lived." Harry frowned, "What about Harry?" he said, voice betraying how disappointed he was, "Would you have shagged him? Or is it only the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived?" Draco leaned forward, and brushed his lips softly against Harry's lips, making him gasp, and whispered across his lips, "Only if you don't tell anyone, wouldn't want to be caught fucking a Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and pressed his lips more firmly against Draco's, "Good... so, what would my hero like as a reward?" Draco cocked his head to the side, confused, "Huh?" Harry sighed, "Ron… hello, you saved me, remember?"

"Yeah, well if you picked better boyfriends, we wouldn't have this problem now, would we?"

"You're better, I pick you." Harry meant it to be a joke, but the hope in his voice killed it. Draco looked at Harry warily, "Harry I-you know I can't be your boy-" Harry quickly interrupted, "I know, I was just hoping, I couldn't help it." Harry looked up at Draco with big watery eyes, "We can still shag, right?" then pouted slightly, "We can… right?"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "Yes of course we can you idiot, now c'mon" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him to the dungeons. "Where are you taking me?" Harry asked, not recognizing the corridor they were taking. "You realize as Head Boy, I have my own room?" Draco asked, stopping briefly to peck Harry on the lips.

"Don't you have to go through the Slytherin common room to get there?"

Draco blinked, "Well… yeah?" Harry glared, "But then they'll know, won't they care?"

"No, they're probably all asleep… I think, and even if anyone is in there, like I said before, EVERYONE wants the Boy-Who-Lived, I wanted you, and they knew it."

"OH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hp not mine, story up to chap 5 not mine

A/N This is the full version of chapter 4, unlike Solar, i feel the need for the whole thing to be up...

Chapter 4

Harry and Draco slowly entered the Slytherin common room, cautiously looking around the corner, and were met by at least 30 sets of eyes. All who were waiting for their prince to head to bed first. When they saw the two 7th years enter the common room holding hands, the wolf whistles and cat calls started and even someone shouted, "ABOUT TIME!" Harry blushed and ducked his head behind Draco's shoulder, who just smirked with a slight barely visible flush.

Draco walked up to a door and pulled it open, yanking Harry inside, before slamming it closed. Also casting a locking spell on it. "No silencing spell?" Harry asked nervously. Draco sighed, "Fine," then muttered a quick one, "Now you can scream as loud as you want, happy?" Harry walked up to Draco, putting his arms around his waist saying, "Of course."

Harry smiled momentarily before pulling away to look around the room. There was a queen sized 4-poster bed with a black comforter, pulled slightly back showing silk silver sheets. Harry eyes skimmed over the trunk at the end of the bed. All in all the room looked extremely tidy, "Nice." Harry said, plopping down onto the bed.

"Thanks." Draco said, walking gracefully over to Harry, slowly removing his robe, leaving him only in a pair of black slacks, which did nothing to hide his boner, and a silver button down shirt. Harry licked his lips. "Like what you see?" Draco asked seductively.

Harry smirked, "Maybe" and then reached forward to hook two fingers in Draco's belt loops, yanking him closer, between his legs and then looked up at him. Draco looked down and smiled before using a burst of wandless magic to pop the top button to his slacks.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Harry asked innocently. "Maybe." Draco said lifting Harry's chin with a finger. Harry smiled and keeping his eyes locked with Draco's, sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, scraping his teeth against the pad. Draco groaned as finger was encased in the wet heat that was Harry's mouth.

Draco removed his finger regretfully, before grabbing his chin, pressing his lips hard against Harry's. Harry kissed back just as fervently. He pulled away breathless, smiling. "Do me a favor while you're down there?" Draco asked him, mischievously. "Maybe." Harry replied, then leaned forward and caught the zipper to Draco's pants with his teeth, pulling it down slowly.

The sound of the zipper being slid down filled the room. Draco moved his hands to Harry's shoulders as his knees began to weaken in anticipation. Harry, fingers still in the belt loops, pulled the pants down slowly, teasingly. Underneath the slacks, Draco wore black silk boxers.

Draco suddenly pushed on Harry's shoulders, laying him flat, he had changed his mind about the blowjob in favor of just wanting to get Harry naked as fast as possible.

Harry had fallen back on his elbows with a confused look on his face. Draco just smirked and lifted his hands to his buttons on his shirt, popping them open one after another, slowly. Harry's eyes followed Draco's hands as if his life depended on it, feasting on the flesh shown.

When all the buttons were removed, Draco let the shirt slip sensually off his shoulders, now only clad in a pair of boxers. Draco got onto the bed and straddled Harry's hips, using his hands to lay him flat on his back.

Draco slid his hands under Harry's shirt, kneading the firm quidditch muscles, and teasingly thumbed the nipples. Harry sighed, moving his hands to Draco's hips. "Nuh uh… no touching." Draco tisked and grabbed Harry's hands, pinning them over his head, "Now… about those clothes…" Draco then whispered a charm in Harry's ear.

Harry's clothes, boxers included, turned into strips of fabric. Draco brushed the couple of strings on Harry's chest away, "Beautiful." He whispered. Harry blushed, "So are you." Draco smiled, "I know." He said smugly.

"Now where to start…" Draco said switching to hold Harry's hands with just one of his and then traced a finger, on his free, hand down Harry's chest, tracing circles around his nipples, flicking them before dragging it lower.

"Tease." Harry mumbled, squirming as Draco's fingers lay a few innocent inches from his throbbing cock. Draco laughed, "I'm only a tease unless I don't go through with what I started." Draco's hand finally closed over Harry's member, "And I plan on following through on everything I started." And then started to slowly stroke up and down, adding a twist at the top every once in a while.

Draco leaned forward to nuzzle and nip at Harry's neck, where Draco's mark already lay, making it brighter. Harry leaned his neck back to make room for Draco to attack, while he moaned his name. Draco whispered a lubricating charm and his hand slid up and down easier.

Harry gasped as the hand coated his erection in lubrication, reveling in the texture. Draco finally released Harry's hands, knowing he was too distracted to do anything with them, then slid down Harry's body, nipping at his collarbone, nipples, and plunging his tongue into Harry's navel, and smirking as the Gryffindor's back arched.

Draco released Harry's cock from his grip and slid his fingers down behind his balls, and ran his still lubricated fingers over the pucker, prodding gently. Harry tensed slightly before relaxing with a sigh, sounding content, feeling like he just came home.

Draco scraped his teeth over Harry's hip before smoothing his tongue over it and continuing on. Draco breathed hot air over the head of Harry's cock. Harry trembled with want, "Please" he said gripping tight at the sheets on either side of his head. "I can't… please" Draco grinned at how easy it was to make the emerald eyed Gryffindor incoherent.

Draco licked at the tip of Harry's cock before wrapping his mouth around it, swirling his tongue around it, while gently sliding his finger into Harry's tight hole. Harry moaned at the attention Draco was giving him, it was almost too much… almost.

Draco took more of Harry's cock into his mouth, while curling his finger inside him, searching for the gland that would make him see white lightning. Draco added another finger and curled to the left, and he felt it.

"Oh" Harry gasped, pushing down against Draco's magical fingers, fucking himself on them. Draco rubbed the spot a little more before adding another finger. "Now" Harry gasped, he wasn't going to last much longer under these ministrations.

Draco removed his fingers saying another lubrication charm, coating his own neglected member with his free hand, as he let Harry's cock slip from his mouth before sliding up Harry's body. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling their mouths together.

Draco ran a hand up and down Harry's side soothingly as his other hand guided his hot prick into Harry's tight hole. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax. Draco cupped Harry's cheek, whispering, "Open your eyes, watch me." Harry slowly peered up Draco, locking their eyes. Draco licked the tear he saw slide down Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled at Draco and lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist to signal for him to continue. Draco lost his breath as the movement caused him to sink deeper into Harry's tight heat.

Draco pulled Harry into a searing kiss as he started a slow rhythm, more rocking than fucking. Draco reached between them to grasp Harry's leaking cock, rubbing him in time to the rocking. The rhythm they hadn't didn't last ass they both neared the apex (my new vocab word from English, sorry, I felt the need to use it, lol, it means the height, the top) of there orgasms and turned into frantic thrusts.

Harry clung to Draco wrapping his legs tighter around him. Harry moaned Draco's name as he hit orgasm, filling the only space left between them with his hot spunk. Harry shuddered and clamped down on Draco.

Draco gasped as he felt Harry's tight channel get tighter and gave a few weak thrusts before he came too, moaning Harry's name. Draco collapsed on Harry, catching his breath before his cock was soft enough to slip out.

Harry whimpered a complaint as he felt Draco's softening cock slip out of his abused hole(s) lol, j/k. Draco spelled them clean as he fell onto the bed, dragging Harry under the blankets, answering Harry's un-asked question of if he was allowed to stay or not. That's how they fell asleep, Draco spooned up behind Harry, brushing a quick kiss across his forehead before he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Every One Wants Harry Potter"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Hp Not mine, this story up no chap 5 not mine

A/N This is the last chapter that i'm borrowing from Solar, the rest are mine!! I'll put up Chap 6 soon!

Chapter 5

Draco woke up to find Harry half slung over his chest, arms wrapped around his chest around possessively. A tiny part of Draco's mind was outraged at being treated like a possession. The rest of Draco's mind pounced on it screaming, "I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU BITCH!" Draco smirked as he watched the slaughter.

Draco gently pried himself away from Harry, sliding over to the other side of the bed, to watch him sleep.

Harry, half awake, realized he no longer had a warm solid mass beside him. He put his hands out and searched for it, when his hands found the mark, Harry shuffled over, rewrapping himself around it.

Draco smiled as he saw a pair of hands reach slowly towards him, Harry following close behind. Draco threaded his hands through Harry's hair slowly, surprised at how silky the texture was. Draco laughed when he heard Harry start to purr.

Harry peered up at Draco with one eye, "What?" Draco just smiled and mussed up his hair some. Harry sat up and straddled Draco's thighs, "What?" he repeated. "Nothing…" Draco said innocently, moving his hands to Harry's hips. "Tell me!" Harry commanded. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Draco asked smirking.

Harry smiled mischievously, then quickly grabbed Draco's sides, tickling mercilessly. Draco squealed and writhed under Harry's ministrations, before yelling at the top of his lungs, "UNCLE!"

Harry smirked, "So you're gonna tell me?"

"No." Draco said lifting the legs Harry was currently sitting on, forcing him to fall forward. Draco caught Harry's lips with his own, hand gripping Harry's hip tightly, flipping them over so he was on top, "I win." He said smirking. Harry stuck out his bottom lip and pouted adorably, muttering "Cheater" under his breath. Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip, "You're just a sore loser."

"Yeah" Harry agreed, leaning up for a real kiss that Draco felt no reason to with-hold. He pulled back and grimaced, "You have the worst morning breath." Harry yanked him back into the kiss mumbling, "Get over it." Draco gave in and the kiss quickly turned heated.

He pulled back again, "We really need to take a shower and get clean. Lucky me, I have my own, care to join me?" Harry nodded and flipped Draco off him easily and rolled off the bed, heading for the only other door in the room, that lead to the bathroom, his hips moving rhythmically all the way. The sight entranced Draco but he quickly shook himself out of it and got up, following Harry.

Harry bent over to adjust the temperature of the water, when he felt someone stroking his ass. Harry moaned and pushed back against the molesting hand, "Enjoying the view?" Harry asked, turning the water, so it came out of the shower head, instead. (Oops, I rhymed) "Of course, it's not every day I see the Great-Harry-Potter bent over in front of me." Draco said squeezing lightly.

Harry mentally banged his head against the wall. 'Why can't he get over that?' Harry thought. 'I can't do this… I really like him, but I need to be positive that he doesn't want to sleep with me just because I'm Harry-Fucking-Potter' Harry straightened out and turned around smiling, "I don't bend over for just anybody." Harry confessed wrapping his arm around Draco's neck, pulling their chests together.

"I… will be right back." Harry said, and then pressed his lips against Draco's softly, as his goodbye, then swiftly left the bathroom. Harry summoned a piece of parchment and a quill, scrawling quickly:

_Draco,_

_I don't think I can go through with this, I need to be positive about something. I did have a great time with you, but I can't stay, I'm sorry._

_Harry_

Then he quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed out, leaving the note on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone Wants Harry Potter"

By: Raitseka

Disclaimer: Chapter 1-5 not mine, Harry Potter not mine

A/N This is the 6th chapter, it's all mine!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW!! I won't have the next chapter up till a few weeks, sorry... so I made this one extra long

Chapter 6

Draco grinned as Harry left, he had totally just fucked the Boy-Who-Lived. It might have taken a little while, convincing Blaise to go along with the 'Truth or Dare' contest plans, but Blaise just didn't seem to understand the importance of the control he would feel, Harry Potter, writhing underneath him. Draco's cock saluted in agreement.

He didn't plan that Harry had already cheated on Ron, but that just made things easier. Draco had wanted to fuck the Gryffindor ever since he saw him at the beginning of the year and thought the contest was a perfect opportunity to show his 'true' colors.

Draco smirked at his ingenious plan as he hopped into the shower to wait for Harry, not hearing his room door shut through the pounding of water. After about five minutes of waiting, his erection started to shrink from lack of attention.

Draco began to wonder were his little fuck toy was and turned off the water to see if he could hear any noise. When he didn't hear anything he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and got out of the tub, calling, "Harry?"

Draco wrapped it tighter as he walked out of the bathroom. "What's taking so lon-" he started, voice drifting off as soon as he saw that the room was empty. He turned towards the bed and saw the note, 'What the fuck?' he thought as soon as he read it.

'Fuck… it was probably the whole boyfriend thing, god damn it, I should've gone along with it, CRAP!' he thought, walking back into the bathroom to finish his shower, saying out loud, "I'll get him back later."

Harry was crying as he headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower, thinking about Draco and how he felt used. Harry wasn't paying attention to were he was walking, thinking that everyone would be at lunch and the next thing he knew he was flat on his ass, staring up at one pissed off potions master.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir." Harry mumbled wiping at his eyes with one of his sleeves from his robe and stood up shakily.

Snape had just heard about Draco and Harry affair from his Slytherin spy, Pansy Parkison, and was not pleased that Potter would actually fall for Malfoy's little ploy, and was currently heading towards the Slytherin Common Dorms to scold Draco when he rounded the corner, running into a crying Harry Potter.

The boy got up quickly, mumbled an apology while wiping his eyes and started to continue his way down the hall. Snape was slightly worried and quickly said, "15 points from Gryffindor, Potter, follow me" and turned away to walk back to his private chambers, robes billowing in his wake.

"But sir, I" Harry started, only to be cut off viciously by Snape, "NOW POTTER!" Harry scrambled to follow the professor's fast paced steps. After about five minutes of Harry following he was beginning to worry when Snape stopped suddenly in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, which opened automatically for him.

Harry walked slowly inside and was amazed to see a well lit room with a warm fire blazing in front of two comfy looking chairs, one on each side of a two seater couch. Shelves littered the walls, holding books and other nick knacks, a desk in the corner.

"Are you just going to look around or sit down?" the silky voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry turned to see Snape making tea on the other desk he didn't notice before, Snape looked oddly, normal making tea, Harry observed. "Well come in, sit."

Harry walked in, over to the couch and sat down on one end and curled up in a ball, trying to make himself seem as small as possible when Snape walked over with two cups, "For god's sake Potter, I'm not going to bite." _Yet_ his inner voice stuck in. Snape ignored it a held out a cup of tea to Harry.

Harry took it with one shaky hand, the other going to wipe his eyes again, as he gave Snape a small smile. Snape moved to one of the chairs and sat down. "Thank you… for the tea…" Harry finally said. Snape's eyes widened, never really been thanked before, "Yes well… whatever." He said awkwardly, taking a sip of his tea.

Snape say there quietly a little longer before coughing into his hand, "So… I take it Malfoy's the cause of your… distress?" Harry blinked and after a moment caught on to what he was saying, "well… sorta…" Snape raised and eyebrow clearly saying _elaborate_.

Harry cleared his throat before continuing, "I mean… I ran out on him after…" Harry made a weird hand motion with one hand that looked something like golf before dropping it quickly, turning his head away, hiding the blush that stained his cheeks, refusing to continue.

"Yes… I… see… am I inclined to ask why?" Snape asked, not meeting Harry's eyes, "Umm…" Harry started awkwardly, not knowing how to continue, "He… kept bringing up stuff about... the Boy-Who-Lived, and when… I asked him about it, he said it was because of me, be he kept saying stuff about fucking the Boy-Who-Lived, and I couldn't tell which reason he fucked me for, so I ran!"

By the time Harry finished ranting he'd totally forgotten to fell awkward about mentioning sex in front of the potions master and was breathing heavy. Snape's eyes were wide in amusement at hearing the famous Harry Potter use such… vile language, and his cock gave a twitch.

"So you'd rather run away… instead of staying to find out the truth… which must mean that you already know the answer… you're just in denial, hmmm?" Snape said, shifting in his seat. Harry nodded dumbly, his eyes starting to well up with tears, leaking out and sliding down his cheeks. Snape frowned, his mind racing, "I can comfort him and if he freaks, I could always obliviate him…"

Snape made up his mind and moved over to the couch, sitting down next to him, patting him on the back softly. Harry automatically threw him self into Snape's lap, burying his face in the potion professor's neck, arms wrapped around him tight.

Snape froze then relaxed slightly, slowly winding his arms around Harry's waist, giving him enough time to refuse the embrace, and rubbed his back slowly, closing his eyes, relishing the closeness. Slowly Harry's sobs turned into small hiccoughs and then to just tiny sniffles.

Eventually Harry pulled back and wiped his nose, freezing as Snape cupped his cheek, wiping the leftover tears gently with his thumb. Harry smiled at Snape shyly, blushing. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Snape's surprisingly soft ones in a chaste kiss before pulling away quickly, hopping off the couch and ran out the door, with a quick, "Bye-thanks."

Snape was still frozen in place, but managed to mumble a belated, "Bye." he slowly raised his hand to his lips, still feeling the gentle pressure. A smile slowly formed on his face with out his consent, and then he cursed himself, the boy was probably just… over-thankful, 'Don't get your hopes up… old man'

A/N YAYAYAYAYAYA… lol, well? What do you think?


	7. EEEEEEK

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Omg, I totally forgot, smacks head jesus… and this story is moving, it's gonna go to Twin Eclipse's sight, because that just makes more sense, ne? so, www . fanfiction . net / (weird squiggly line thing) Twineclipse

So, I'm gonna keep these 6 chapters here, but send them to her to put up on hers, and all future chaps, so then if I don't post for a while, she can beat me WEEEE


	8. HI AGAIN

HI AGAIN! I AM TYPING UP NEXT CHAPTER AS YOU READ THIS… well maybe, I will after school tomorrow, lol so, to answer any questions, I will put up chap 7 here, and it will be the last one! Well, the last one up here atleast, lol, the rest will go up on Twin Eclipses. And the story will ALWAYS be here, or the 1st 7 chaps atleast, so if you lose it there, you can find it here, and the way to get the rest of it!

Also, you should read the 1st version, although it is a Draco/Harry it's also reeeeeally good and … hehe ' -sweat drop- farther along then mine is, woops, lol


End file.
